1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to artificial fishing lures, and more particularly refers to a novel rotatable blade assembly for use on a fishing lure.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous fishing lures have been developed over the years as part of man's continued efforts to outsmart fish into mistaking an artificial lure for live bait. Many of the artificial lures known in the art rely upon shiny moving surfaces which reflect light and are therefore visually attractive to the eye of a fish. Many other artificial lures are designed to closely resemble known insects or other live bait. However, very few artificial lures rely on the attractiveness of the particular sound the lure generates as it passes through the water.
One of the more common varieties of artificial lures includes a rotatable blade which is attached to the lure so that it spins as the lure passes through the water. Several U.S. patents have been granted on fishing lures including rotatable propeller-type blades, among these are Wright U.S. Pat. No. 1,758,344; Trester U.S. Pat. No. 3,494,063; and Bassett U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,980. Another lure which utilizes reflected light is described in De Zeng 1,558,249.
Many desirable varieties of fish may often be found lurking in shallow water amid a tangle of tree stumps, seaweed, plants, and other materials. These treacherous regions of water are hazardous for most common fishing lures since the probability of entanglement (and subsequent loss of both fish and lure) is extremely great. This is especially true of the "spinner-like" lures which have a rotatable blade mounted thereon.